


“                            ”

by LouStylesHTommo (Mymelodii)



Series: Dreamscape Vol.28 [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymelodii/pseuds/LouStylesHTommo
Summary: Harry is a good actor.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Dreamscape Vol.28 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740700
Kudos: 5





	“                            ”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning may apply. Please see the end note (spoiler) if needed.

Louis is crying and fighting to get away from all the restraints. Harry wants to feel bad for him. But Louis has been the one asking for it all along.

(Louis really did ask for it. Albeit ages ago. But an element of surprise is needed and Harry isn’t an actor for nothing.)

Louis fruitlessly backs away from his groping hands at the very first touch.

“No. Please don’t. I don’t want this anymore. Hazza, please!”

The more panicky Louis sounds, the more in control Harry feels with his role in all of this.

“C’mon now, Lou. This is exactly what you said you wanted. I promise he won’t hurt you.”

It’s good that Harry has the foresight to fuck his gorgeous spouse first. Given how much resistance Louis is currently exhibiting, their recent coupling will be the only prep for his ravishing beloved’s next one.

He deliberately tears the condom package in the loudest way possible and puts it on while Harry soothes his sobbing spouse with incredibly tender voice from the doorway.

“You don’t have to be scared, honey.”

“Stop! Please, Hazza, please! Tell him to stop!”

His rubber-cladded cock give a light nudge to Louis’s mouthwatering glistening rim, still deliciously yielding courtesy of Harry who keeps reassuring his frightened sweetheart from afar.

“He’s only going to fuck my come deeper inside you, darling.”

His small sunflower’s desperate plea turns into a terrified scream.

“NO!!”

He forces Louis’s hot little hole to take all of his rigid cock in one brutal go.

(Harry won’t stop just because Louis says so. He’s been preparing for months for this one night alone. The leather gloves, the intricate ropes, the blindfold. Plus, one most sinister addition of all.)

Devastating heartbreak is loud and clear. He ignores it, fucks Louis hard enough to qualify for cruelty, and lets Harry’s gentle voice picks up the shattered pieces of his inconsolable spouse from far enough away.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Taking his cock so deep inside just like you did mine.”

His job is to make sure Louis is completely wrecked and utterly ruined for anyone else—mind, body, and spirit.

It doesn’t take long.

Louis weeps, “Yellow, Hazza.”

He pauses but doesn’t pull out. Then he asks quietly—right next to Louis’s ear—with his voice exceedingly soft and warm, “What do you need, my love?”

Louis gives him short heaving sob and calms down considerably. His precious sunshine takes a few deep breaths before whispering, “Just needed to make sure it’s you. Felt too real for a second there all of a sudden.”

“Would you like the blindfold off, honey?” Harry asks his most beloved treasure while his own voice still provides Louis with sweet-nothings out of the recorder hanging from the doorframe.

He gets rid of the blindfold immediately after Louis nods.

“Would you like the ropes untied, too?”

“No. I’d rather have you make love to me now, please.”

So Harry resumes fucking the loveliest blue-eyed angel in all the realms. This time, just like their kisses, sweet and slow.

In other word, sappy.

(Louis doesn’t mind however his Hazza wants to describe their lovemaking as long as it doesn’t include anyone else for real.)

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual Rape Fantasy
> 
> Happy Ending Very Much Applies💖


End file.
